my grey eyed Goddess Athena
by loudestdork
Summary: tsk.tsk very UNyouko.. blunt, full of emotions.. and capable putting pain in someone's heart. nah.. just something like that.. R&R please.. :


Hello.. I'm back.. I guess..

Please.. R & R.. :)

Disclaimer: marimite is not mine. That's it.

* * *

_Hey! I have to tell you something.. you know what…._

_I tried to hide everything, but everytime I look into your eyes I flinch, whenever I see your smile, I can't help but smile and try to look at my notes as if the things written in there were funny even it's merely a calculus book. In all honesty, I wanted to rid those eyes, those smiles, I want to wipe you out of my memory, but everytime I see those pictures of us together, I can't help but bring the memories back. You're the reason why I had… why I capture a glimpse of happiness, even if it's just for a little while._

_I gaze at the stars and I can't help but giggle as I remember the time we spent, comfortably watching the raining of stars. That's the best thing I ever felt, that's the best, after that heart breaking thing happen. She came back. Shiori, the person I hated so much. I hate to admit but I get annoyed, the green-eyed monster inside of me is growing faster and faster each passing days. Because since that day, since that day she came… you started walking away again, leaving my heart shattered into pieces, leaving me completely destroyed._

_Flashback started to flash. Memories that I thought were fading are slowly coming back. It's killing me alive, seeing that you're happy with her. I hate to admit it.. I despise this feeling, but everytime I see those smiles, those twinkling eyes of yours, I can't help but feel I'm left-out, I can't help but break, I can't help but let myself cry.. down on my knees._

_Maybe you're wondering how and why.. well, I know you always see me with my strong façade, but everytime I'm alone in my room, I end up crying… wishing that hopefully, that one day, I'm the one who's making you smile. I'm the one you love, the one who will love you. But what can I do? You love her._

_I know I'm silly… but really, I can't help it. Call me bitch, anything you want to call me. Hate me or not, it's up to you. If you want to end this friendship it's for you to decide, but before that I just want to say that I love you, and I'm not hoping for any exchange or something. I just want to release all my remorse. EVERYTHING inside of me, before I explode, after all you have every right to know because YOU are my friend. I'm hurtin', it's okay, I can still bear it. And don't worry, I'm still alive though._

_Hey.. I'm sorry.. sorry because I left without any explanation. I just left you this PATHETIC, INSANE letter. I'm so sorry.. because I lied. I lie when I told you that I can bear it. NO! this pain is eating me alive, slowly killing me inside. I left simply because I can't stand seeing myself slowly breaking infront of you. you know, behind this strong façade is a child longing for its candy, a lady looking for someone to love, and a woman, seeking for love. I'm sorry, but I can't let go if I'm forever stuck here. I need to forget you. to forget this feeling. I need to let you go. And it's your happiness that I pray._

_Goodbye my Athena, my gray-eyed Goddess Athena.._

_~Youko_

Tears slowly fell from gray orbs while reading the letter for her. She felt that someone stabbed her heart million times and just left her dying.

'_why didn't she hear me out? Why can't she be selfish at least for once? And why didn't she wait for me to say anything? To say that I love her, that she's the one and not shiori. Have I hurt her that much, that she chooses to leave? Youko! Why do you always set your happiness aside? I am here! Can't you see? Shiori is part of the past, she came back to say sorry… that she hurt me but she doesn't anything back. Youko! You're the one I love now. I want you back.. please.. I want you back.. I'll die… I swear I'll die… I can overcome anything, any lost.. but not you. you bring the life back in me. I'm so sorry that I didn't say those words.. I was so afraid.. I was so afraid that you will turn me down. If only I knew, I could have rush into you.. I could have stop you. Youko.. I love you.. I'll always will. And I will try everything to bring you back, I'm YOUR Athena after all.' _she thought while, sobbing and scanning her phone to find the number of Sachiko…

* * *

Yes.. sad I know.. hopefully.. i could write another chapter for my other story.. (out of nowhere)


End file.
